Composure
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: There's something about the princess that makes Hak lose his composure. Her feisty attitude, caring smile, passionate eyes, determined nature, and her soft skin that pressing up against him right now. This girl is going to be the death of him. YonaxHak fluffy one shot


**Hey guys. So I've kind of been off the radar for a while and I feel bad that I left a few of my stories abandoned. I just haven't felt any motivation or inspiration to write for a while. Fortunately that ended as I was reading (okay, obsessing) over Akatsuki no Yona. Oh. My. Kami. I fell in love after the first chapter and binge read all 100+ chapters that are out now. I am absolutely in love with Hak and the moments with him and Yona are the sweetest, cutest, most gosh darned "aww oh my gosh I think my heart just stopped beating" moments. Sooo in honor of Hak and Yona pretty much being a couple but too oblivious and stubborn to admit their feelings, I'm writing this sappy, fluffy story about them.**

* * *

Ever since he was 15, Hak learned he can't be around the princess for too long. There was something about her golden red hair, violet eyes, and calm smile that sent his heart into overdrive. He would never admit this of course, being the general and her bodyguard, these feelings were in no way reciprocated and should never be released. She is the princess. She will marry a prince. That is how it always works. Hak could never even look at her for that long, lest his teenage emotions got the best of him and his face gave away his true feelings. As he grew older, stronger, and wiser, he became better at hiding his true feelings, and pushing away any urges that stirred in his gut whenever the princess was around, but he soon found it impossible to repress all the urges as he found himself following the princess on her quest to retake the throne.

"God," Hak thought to himself as he picked up twigs and branches from the ground, "This girl is going to be the death of me." He felt his heart beat speed up when he found a particular princess racing through his thoughts. Yona. When they first fled the castle, he remembers her in that lake, bathing. He shouldn't have been watching as intently as he was, but he wanted to make sure she stayed safe, and the view wasn't that bad either. But then she got out. He had to hold in every drop of blood that threatened to shoot out of his nose at the sight of little Princess Yona lying on the grass with nothing but leeches on her legs. To this day, Hak never forgot the feel of her creamy white skin as he carefully plucked the leeches from her delicate legs.

His mind shifted to when they fell from the cliff and were covered in bandages, he leaned in to capture her lips but received a headbutt instead. He chuckled at that memory, heading back to the campsite with an armful of sticks. His mind trailed back to the most vivid memory that kept turning his brain into putty and tormenting him in the dead of night; the honey. He can still taste the sweet mix of honey as he licked up Yona's arm and gently lapped at her hands to clean up the excess. She thought he was playing some cruel joke on him. Being mean and teasing her like always. But he desperately wished she had gotten a bit of honey on her lips so he could clean that up too.

Back at the camp, Yoon and the four dragons were arguing over who Yona was going to sleep with. Hak casually strode up right in time to hear a sentence that turned his whole body into a pile of goo.

"I'll sleep with Hak tonight!" Yona smiled cheerfully. Kaji's jaw hit the floor, along with the bundle of sticks Hak was carrying.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," he mumbled to himself, bending down to pick up the wood.

"Miss can sleep with Zeno tonight!" the hyper dragon smiled, hugging her tightly, much to the other dragon's annoyance.

"That's alright, Zeno," Yona was released from the hug and snuck a look at Hak who was walking to the fire, "Hak is good."

Hak fell over at that last remark, his legs turned to jello and he forgot how to breathe. Kaji was in the corner asking questions to Yoon about why his heart feels strangely constricted. Yona gave her simple smile before hopping off to practice her archery with the stares of six males following close behind her.

Two things were obvious by the time everyone settled down and started to fall asleep. 1, the princess likes to cuddle in her sleep.2, and most importantly, Hak was not going to get any sleep that night. One blanket was draped over the two of them, Yona's small, yet strong, arms circled Hak's waist and her head gently rested on his chest. She rolled over about ten minutes ago and he's been terrified to move ever since. Her warm breath tickles the hair on his exposed chest and her fingers twist and grasp the material loosely clinging to his side. He wanted to brush her hair away from her eyes, to caress the pale exposed skin of her shoulders, to pull her tight into his embrace, but he couldn't. He couldn't will himself to touch something to delicate and fragile with his dirty and ugly hands that have only brought death and violence.

He felt her stir and thought she just had a dream when he felt a tiny hand reach into his robe. Before she could grip the hilt of the sword he had flipped them so he was hovering above her with her hands pinned to the ground.

"So this is why you wanted to sleep with me, eh?" he spoke lowly into her ear, trying to fight his own desire to consume her right there. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was surrounding her head like a red halo. He had to release her before he did something he'd regret.

"Yes, you wouldn't teach me the sword so I was going to teach myself," he muttered, looking away from his face with a heated blush that did not go unnoticed by Hak. He swore he heard snickers coming from the sleeping dragons and swore to punch them in the morning.

"Come with me," he said darkly, pulling her through the forest to a clearing, "Why do you want to learn the sword?"

"So I can protect you, Hak," she smiled and bowed, "I want you to be my instructor."

"A princess should never bow to a servant," he pulled her up by the shoulders and knelt down on one knee, glancing up into her violet eyes, "Only if you command me will I teach you,"

"Hak, I command you to teach me the way of the sword." Yona said with beaming confidence that Hak couldn't hold back his smile any longer. He wanted to always see her this confident, this happy, this glowing, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"Thank you, Hak. You're always there when I need you," she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He couldn't take the tightness in his chest anymore, he had to do something about the constant pounding of his heart, the crack in his voice whenever she addresses him with 'the look' that she probably is unaware she even has, and the fantasies that run through his mind every night, "So if you ever want to do something, Hak, please do it, don't let me hold you back." She gently ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at his shocked face. The last thread of his composure that had been struggling to hold together since he first became her bodyguard finally snapped. He gripped her wrist and stood up, towering over her small form. He pulled her into his chest and with his free hand, tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

She didn't respond for the first few seconds and he worried that he was making a huge mistake. He pulled away and averted his eyes, stammering and trying to make an apology. She said nothing but stood on her toes and lightly planted a kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him. He immediately responded to her soft lips molding his against hers and pulling her into his embrace. He encircled her arms around her waist and bended down to meet her halfway. She tangled her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his hair tugging on it ever so slightly when he gently bit down on her bottom lip. What started as chaste, simple kisses, grew into a fire that demanded to burn. Hak was the first to pull back, out of fear that he'd push her into something she wasn't ready for. He looked down at her messy hair, swollen lips, and hazy eyes. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not take her right here in the clearing.

"Come on, Princess, we should get back," he held her hand and led her back to the campsite.

"Will we start training tomorrow?" she asked, still panting from their activities. Hak smiled at the fact that he was the one who caused her to be in this state.

"Training like what we just did, princess? I would love to practice with you," he smirked, knowing all the right buttons to press when he wanted to tease her.

"That's not-" she stammered before she caught sight of his devilish grin in the moonlight, "You idiot," she smiled, lightly hitting him on the back, "But we can practice that too." She skipped ahead back to the campsite leaving a dumbfounded Hak staring after this red haired beauty that stole his heart and conquered his thoughts.

* * *

 **Gah! Sorry about the super short one shot, but hopefully there's more to come! (Not with this story but maybe a new one).**

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions leave a comment or something and I'll try to incorporate it into the next stroy I write for these two almost canon. (For those of you who are fully caught up, OHMYGOSH ITS GETTING SO GOOD! HAK AND YONA AND I DONT WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING BUT YEAH AGH THEY'RE SO CUTE!)**


End file.
